Speak Now
by SamIAm1212
Summary: Castle's getting married. I'm really bad at summaries. Just read it. Please? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**For some reason I haven't felt like writing lately. Which is why Mine hasn't been posted and The 12****th**** Precinct Heads in New Directions hasn't been updated. But I have been overwhelmingly busy. 9 dance classes, plus homework and trying to stay in the top 6 in school and keeping up with Castle and Glee can be really tiring. But now I'm rambling so…**

**Probably really bad…I'm sick so…**

**Beckett's POV**

**I was listening to this song and for some reason felt the need to write a fanfic about it.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue. Do I look like Andrew Marlowe to you?**

**Don't own Castle or the song Speak Now.**

It'd been one year since Castle left the precinct. He continued to write the Nikki Heat series but apparently he didn't need to do anymore "research". I do miss him though, everyone does. The precinct just isn't the same anymore.

Before he left I had started to be a little ruder to him. I pushed him away and yelled at him a little more than I should have. I guess the more I began to feel for him the more I pushed him away. So he left. He hadn't called since then…or emailed…or anything.

I was cleaning my kitchen when I found out. I was going through the stack of old magazines when I saw it. On the cover of one in big white letters read "Richard Castle Announces Wedding Plans." My curiosity got the best of me and I flipped to the page about his engagement announcement. Marci. I remembered her, they had started dating shortly before he left the precinct. He brought her over once. She was blonde, pretty I guess and very snotty. Alexis did not approve of her, but neither did Martha, Ryan and Esposito or anyone for that matter. According to the article they hadn't wasted any time preparing for the wedding. In fact, they already had a set wedding date. April 19th. Today. So I had a choice. I could either mope around my apartment all day or I could do as Lanie suggested and go barge in on the wedding…well ok I didn't really have a choice because Lanie dragged me over here herself and made me do it.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

So that's why I'm standing in a church with Lanie, pretending to be invited here like everybody else.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like pastry_

He doesn't want this. I haven't seen him in a year but I know it isn't. He doesn't love her. He may have convinced himself that he does but I know he doesn't. Maybe I'm wrong and something changed, but the one time he brought her to the precinct he barely looked at her. He was staring at me, I was just to oblivious to notice then.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

"_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church_

_At the backdoor_

_Don't wait_

_Or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now."_

I briefly wonder what would happen if I did do as Lanie told me to. But I can't. I may be able to chase killers down dark alleys but I'm not that brave.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

I feel like an idiot. I'm hiding behind a freaking curtain! I am going to shoot Lanie once we get out of this. Lanie says we can't sit because they probably counted the seats specifically for the people who were invited. And I was not.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

I can see her, walking down the aisle like she's a model or something. I Iook at Alexis, who looks disgusted. I look at Martha who looks disappointed in you. And I glance at you. You're looking at her, smiling that fake smile. I know you, you don't love her, you don't even like her. Your heart's somewhere else…and I think I know where.

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

_Don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now_

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_There's a silence _

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you_

Then he says it. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Lanie looks at me meaningfully.

"It's your last chance Kate, are you going to speak now?"

I gather up all my courage and step out from my hiding place. Everyone turns to look at me. I quickly glance by Martha and Alexis who are doing their best to not smile before looking directly at you.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes_

_Run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now_

_You say_

"_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows.  
So glad you were around when they said 'speak now.'_

I had done it. And you hadn't turned me down. I guess I should feel bad. But I don't. And judging by the look on your face I don't think you do either.

**Well that's it. Not sure I like how it turned out but whatever. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm sick and too tired to proofread.  
**


End file.
